Bayman
Bayman (ベイマン, Beiman) is an assassin and a Sambo martial artist that debuted in Dead or Alive. Once a hired killer for Victor Donovan, Bayman is now after Donovan's blood after he tried to kill him, and enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments to get close to him. Bayman is also the murderer of Fame Douglas, the former leader of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee; the job Donovan hired him for. __TOC__ History Early Life Bayman was born and raised in Russia. His parents died in an aerial bombing when he was a young boy. He aspired to join the military, and became one of Russia's highly-trained commandos, but before he saw any action, the Soviet Union collapsed. Realizing the new regime would have no use for him, Bayman slipped through the cracks of the reformation. He took up the life of a mercenary, putting his skills to good use in all manner of lethal assignments. He found particular pleasure in assassinations, especially challenging or high-profile assignments. The First Tournament Bayman finally found his dream assignment from Donovan: to enter the first Dead or Alive Tournament with the objective of assassinating its organizer, the renowned Fame Douglas, chairman of DOATEC. He succeeds and with his task completed, Bayman fled, now branded an outlaw, after Donovan sent an assassin to kill him as 'payment' for completing the job. The Second Tournament Bayman caught word of one of the entrants, an Italian mercenary named Leon, had entered the second Dead or Alive Tournament. With that in mind, Bayman risked capture to enter the tournament again, hoping to find and challenge his old acquaintance. The Third Tournament Bayman enters the third tournament to take revenge on Donovan. He meets one of Donovan's assassins, Christie, and reveals to her that he seeks to kill him. He also tells Christie that he is a professional, unlike her, who is "one of Donovan's lap dogs." Later, he notices someone behind a tree and throws a knife to Ryu Hayabusa. He tells the ninja that the knife will be used to kill Donovan, after which the two of them fight. After the tournament, a flashback is shown of Bayman's parents death while he watched as a child. When the flashback is over, Bayman finished preparing for a job and throws a dart, landing right in a bullseye shot. It is assumed that he was getting ready to continue his task of assassinating Donovan. The Fourth Tournament Once again, Bayman has entered the latest tournament seeking revenge on Donovan. During the tournament, he is confronted by Helena who offers to hire him to kill Donovan. However, Bayman refused but fights Helena to see if her "resolve is just as strong", despite their common reason to kill Donovan. Then, he faces Zack and asks if he wants to die just as Zack is still in shock, which he is in more shock of realising Bayman wanted to challenge him. Bayman also faces Hayate, who shares his common goal of killing Donovan, where Hayate also wants Donovan dead for causing dissention amongst the ranks of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan through DOATEC. At the end of the tournament, Bayman managed to enter the building, but was found by Chrisite, acting as Donovan's bodyguard. The two battle but Bayman failed and was captured within the DOATEC Tritower, drugged and interrogated. However, during the chaos that erupts due to Ayane and Hayate's intervention, he frees himself, stabbing his hand with a pen to overcome the drug used on him. While his interrogators flee, getting themselves killed in the process with Ayane's spell effects, Bayman sneers as the doors close him inside the interrogation room. It is unknown of what happens to him afterwards. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Bayman's Outfit Catalogues Personality Bayman is a cold and ruthless assassin, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of revenge. Before a fight, Bayman often tells his opponent to prepare themselves, emphasising his confidence and strength. Since the failed attempt on his life by Donovan, Bayman has been obsessed with eliminating his former employer. However, he seems to have some mutual respect for Leon. Relationships Leon Bayman's rivalries with Leon are hinted at through banter at the beginning and end of matches between them. When they meet in Dead or Alive 3, Leon expressing disbelief that Bayman is still alive, and encouraging him to return to the desert seem to imply that Leon is a military deserter. Christie Bayman and Christie are assassins, they are both hired by Victor Donavon. Bayman does not care for her, even describing her as "one of Donovan's lap dogs", which she did not take to heart. There really isn't further connection between the two, but the two did have a conversation about Bayman's revenge, which led to Christie confronting Bayman. It is hinted that the both of them may express slight enmity to each other. Kasumi Bayman had doubted Kasumi's skills as a fighter. Saying "You should stay out of the tournament, it will not end well for you." They landed on the Freedom Survivor and had a battle. Bayman was impressed by Kasumi's skills. Gameplay .]] Bayman relies on a high damage ratio "strike" strategy. By utilizing such single hitting attacks, such as the "Javelin Kick", he can effectively push back opponents while dealing hits of around 30-44 points of damage. His preferred distance in attacking, however is mid to long range, as to take advantage of his relatively slow tiger knees and "wind up" timeframe. His throws are powerful, with his "Swing Neck Hold" doing over 90 points of damage, and being able to execute ground holds prior to a foe's impact, (a feature wrestling characters like Bass and Tina Armstrong did not receive until the third game). Appearances Dead or Alive Series *''Dead or Alive'' (1996 - 1998) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (Unlockable character, 1999 - 2000) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (2001 - 2002) *''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' (Unlockable character, 2004 - 2005) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (2005 - 2006) *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' (2011) Dead or Alive-Related Media DOA: Dead or Alive In the 2006 feature film DOA: Dead or Alive, Bayman is played by Derek Boyer. He enters the tournament unbeknownst to the other competitors as a grunt for Donovan and is known to have murdered Fame Douglas as in the games. He defeats Brad Wong and loses to Ryu Hayabusa. He has a rematch with Ryu, which ends with him being knocked unconscious by Weatherby and Max. He is presumeably killed when the island explodes. Musical Themes *''Codename "BAYMAN"'' - Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate *''Megadeath'' - Dead or Alive (PlayStation) *''Knifepoint'' - Dead or Alive 3, Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate and Dead or Alive: Dimensions *''Killers'' - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Theme *''Russian Roulette'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''Bad Trip'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Gallery Trivia *Bayman is closely associated with Leon because they have extremely similar fighting styles, movement, and body designs. They also use the Sambo fighting style. However, Bayman is a lot different from Leon in Dead or Alive 4, making him a unique character; he is best known for his defensive skills. *In the European and Japanese versions of Dead or Alive 2, he and Leon are both Russians with Leon being KGB and Bayman as a Spetsnaz. It's also implied that they are on friendly-ish terms. But in Dead or Alive 3, Leon has become a smuggler for the Russian mob and since the Soviet collapse, Bayman has entered the KGB's successor, the FSB. Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive Online Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Characters born in October Category:Sambo Practitioners